The College of Chemistry, at the University of California-Berkeley, is seeking funds for the purchase of a MALDI-TOF mass spectrometer. This instrument will be housed in the Mass Spectrometry facility and will be available to students and staff on a 24 hour, 7 days per week basis. The facility is in critical need of new state-of-the-art instrumentation in order to meet the growing demand for biomolecule and polymer analysis of its NIH funded researchers. Although the facility has been fortunate to secure good instrumentation in the past, many of the current mass spectrometers are becoming quite old and do not meet the needs for high molecular weight dendrimers, oligonucleotides, proteins and carbohydrates. The research of six faculties are listed below, each of who would benefit greatly from an in house, open access MALDI-TOF. Five of these researchers have established NIH funding, while one is the newest assistant professor in the department. These six groups, alone, include 81 postdoctoral associates, graduate and undergraduate students who will benefit directly from this equipment. [unreadable] [unreadable]